


3 Sentence Ficathon

by dana_kujan



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html">3 Sentence Ficathon</a><br/>Prompt: Transformers (any), Starscream, method to my madness<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Sentence Ficathon

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "Out of His Head" (S1E14) and way before "Patch" (S2E24).

What his lordship fails to grasp is that, not unlike his time in the arena, we're engaged in a fight to the death. Who ever heard of responding to an assassination attempt with a mere beating (no matter how severe), of allowing the assassin to live to strike another day? I'll win this match, or die trying.


End file.
